1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer housing, more particularly to a stackable modular computer housing, and a computer device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A commercially available computer housing is generally provided with reserved expansion spaces so as to meet various expansion requirements, and is therefore designed to have a size larger than actually needed.
However, with the development of technology, the efficiency of various hardware devices (e.g., motherboards, hard disks, microprocessors) within the computer housing has been enhanced to such an extent that a single tiny device can have a very high efficiency. Thus, chances that a computer needs to be expanded are little, and there served expansion spaces of the computer housing are generally not utilized, thereby resulting in a waste of space. Besides, the computer housing appears unnecessarily bulky.
In view of the above-depicted situation, there are also available micro computer housings. Although available spaces are fully utilized in a micro computer housing, it does not allow for hardware expansion.